Caught in the Rain
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Sam and Dean get caught in the rain and when they're in the Impala Dean gets distracted by rain dripping over his little brother's skin.


WARNINGS: wet!Winchesters, fellatio, bottom!Dean, Impala!Sex

* * *

"You do know that by running in the rain you're only making yourself get wet quicker?" yelled Sam after his brother, trailing after Dean from the cemetery to the Impala.

"Fuck _you_, Sam!" tossed Dean over his shoulder, jeans wet and heavy on his thighs. "At least I'll get _out _of the rain faster than you!"

He slammed the driver's side door closed after he climbed into the Chevy, shivering and peeling off his leather jacket before he flicked on the heater. He chucked his jacket in the backseat and pulled off his t-shirt as well. That, too, was tossed into the backseat.

Dean combed his fingers through his wet hair and it clumped into messy spikes. He growled when he caught sight of his tousled locks in the rearview mirror and tried to flatten his hair but to no avail.

He waited a few moments and then laughed when Sam climbed into the car. Sam's mop of hair soaked through, canvas jacket saturated with rain.

"And you said I'd get wet quicker."

Sam smirked at Dean and pushed his hair back away from his face, squirming out of his canvas jacket and revealing his dry t-shirt underneath, soft collar dappled with small wet spots.

"The hell?"

Sam laughed, then, and gestured to his mostly dry pants, bottom cuffs of his jeans up to mid-shin soaked but from the knee up only splattered with random drops.

"You suck, Sam," grunted Dean punching Sam's shoulder before combing his fingers through his hair again and then starting the car.

They hightailed it out of there, sure that they were gone before the ransacked grave was discovered. He was glad, though, that they'd manage to salt and burn the body before the torrential downpour began.

Twenty minutes into the ride and Sam grumbled about his wet t-shirt, girlishly long hair dripping fat rivulets over his shoulders and down the back of his neck. He moaned and groaned about his wet shirt as he tugged it off and threw it into the backseat.

Dean spared a glance at his little brother and swallowed hard, eyes quickly tracking the slow path of a droplet down the long line of Sam's neck. He let out a low groan when Sam combed his wet hair back and away from his face, more drops flicking onto his tanned skin; more rivulets for him to get distracted by, sliding down Sammy's pecs and through the cut ridges of Sam's muscled abdomen.

"_Fuck_," he cursed, pulling his gaze from Sam and trying his damnedest to concentrate on navigating them back to the motel.

Out of the corner of his eye, though, he caught the movement of Sam's arm, a slow up and down motion that caught his attention. "What're yo--"

"Goddamn hair is dripping _everywhere_," grumbled Sam, palming away the water dripping down his chest, only to repeat the process when more droplets fell from his hair.

Dean groaned, watching Sam's fingers as they brushed over his pebbled nipples. "Wring it out or somethin', then, bitch."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his big brother but did as he'd suggested, pulling at his hair until he had the majority of it between his fingers and twisting it, bending his head forward and letting the water drip down into his lap. Most of the drops fell on his abdomen, though, making him gasp as the chilly droplets slicked over his belly.

"God, _Sammy_," growled Dean, pulling over on the side of the road, downpour outside a heavy tattoo against the Impala's roof.

"Why're we--"

"Fuckin' sittin' there all wet and dripping and you 'spect me to drive?" asked Dean, manhandling his brother until he had Sam pressed up against the passenger's side door, dipping his head and licking up the small puddle that had gathered in Sammy's bellybutton.

"_Mm_, not if I'm gonna get some, no," hummed Sam in response, carding his fingers through Dean's hair and pulling it into odd spikes.

Dean chuckled against his little brother's belly, trailing his tongue up Sam's stomach and catching all the droplets that had managed to fall from Sam's messy hair. He caught them all on his tongue before swirling his tongue around Sam's nipple, gently grinding his teeth around the nub before sucking it into his mouth, lips soothing the sting of his teeth.

"Ah! _Dean!_" he gasped, clutching the back of Dean's head and keeping his big brother against his chest, moaning and arching into Dean's mouth when Dean flicked his tongue back and forth against his hard nipple.

"Yeah, love it when I suck on your little nipples, don't you, baby boy; always hard and tight just waitin' for my mouth."

"God, _yes_."

He leant up and caught Sam's mouth, tongue laving Sam's pout before Sam's tongue flittered out and slid against his own, pressing against his lips and demanding entrance as Sam's huge hands palmed his hips and pulled him onto his lap. Dean groaned and rocked against Sam's lap, ass grinding against the bulge of Sam's cock in his wet jeans.

"Get _out _of these," ordered Sam, dipping his hands beneath the waistband of Dean's soaked jeans and teasing at the swell of Dean's cheeks, grinning wickedly at Dean due to his big brother's lack of briefs, "Sucha manwhore," he laughed.

"Manwhore for you, little brother," laughed Dean in turn, scrambling back to the driver's seat while Sam peeled out of his own jeans and underwear and then settled against the bench seat, his baby boy's cock hard and leaking on his belly. He, too, shucked out of his jeans and then climbed back on Sam's lap, knees either side of Sam's thighs as he leant down and plundered his little brother's mouth.

Sam groaned against Dean's lips, tongue slicking out and teasing over Dean's luscious lips before he fucked his way inside, roughly massaging Dean's tongue with his own.

"You sure, De? I'll botto--"

"Fuck _you_. Want _you _to fuck _me_."

Sammy smirked and said, "Won't argue with you, then."

"Best not, bitch," growled Dean, grinding down against Sam's huge cock as he palmed Sam's pecs, groaning when Sam squeezed his hips.

"_God_," keened Sam, hips jerking when his dick slid between Dean's cheeks, "lube?"

"Glove compartment," murmured Dean, too occupied with marking Sam's neck to give a proper answer.

Sam groaned, able to _feel _the rush of blood to the surface of his skin as Dean broke the blood vessels, sure there would be a variety of hickeys on his neck a few hours later. He fumbled at the glove compartment and blindly searched for the lubricant, fingers making contact with the slick tube.

"Got it," he groaned, Dean, it seemed, doing his damnedest to climb inside his skin.

"Fuckin' hurry up, Samantha," growled Dean, snatching the tube from Sammy and slicking up his own fingers.

"Do it yourself, then, if you want it so bad."

"I will," grit Dean, kneeling up and reaching behind himself, crown of his head brushing the upholstered ceiling as he rubbed his fingertips over his hole.

Sam moaned and glanced at the rearview mirror, mirror tilted just enough that it caught the action of Dean's fingers against his body. "Push 'em in, De."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sammy and hissed, "You told me to do it myself so I'm gonna do it how I want to, bitch."

"Just hurry up so I can get m'cock in you," groaned Sam, hands rubbing along the hard muscles of Dean's thighs when Dean jerked toward him. He looked to the rearview again and pressed his forehead to Dean's hip, letting out a moan; Dean had buried two of his fingers in his hole.

"Yeah, Sammy, _fuck_!"

Sam keened and lifted one hand from Dean's thigh, pushing it into Dean's face and groaning when Dean licked his palm. He brought it down to Dean's cock and stroked his brother's length, tongue flicking against the head in the same rhythm as the tattoo of raindrops on the Impala's roof.

Dean groaned and arched into Sam's face, cock sliding against Sam's tongue as Sam opened his mouth, his little brother's hand still pumping along his dick as he rubbed the underside with his tongue.

"_Fuck_ yes, Sam. _God!_"

"God, De, how many fingers are you gonna--"

"Need at least three before I can take your cock, Sammy. Fuckin' monster dick," he grunted, pressing a third finger into himself, small sound falling from his lips when he curled his digits inside himself and rubbed his fingertips over his prostate.

"Shit, Dean, love the faces and sounds you make when you find that spot inside. Hot little keens falling from your pretty mouth when you touch it."

"_Jesus_, little brother, feels so _good_," he husked, fingers spreading in his body, head dipping as he pressed his mouth to Sam's cheekbone, "fuckin' can't wait to have you fillin' me up, Sammy."

"Fuck _yes_, can't wait either, De."

"Almost, baby boy, almost ready for you."

Sam groaned, fingers falling from Dean's cock to grip at Dean's hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh when Dean stroked his cock with lube slicked digits. "Hell _yes_, big brother," he moaned, jerking into Dean's touch.

"Gonna fuckin' ride you 'till you're beggin' to come, Sammy."

"_Please_," he whimpered, keening when Dean squeezed his balls. He tightened his fingers on Dean's hips and groaned, pressing his forehead to Dean's collarbone when Dean pressed his palm along the underside of his cock and rubbed his erection between his ass cheeks.

"God, De, don't fuckin' _tease_ me, _please_," he begged, hips twitching when his cockhead rubbed over Dean's slick hole.

"Not too long, little brother," hissed Dean, dropping his forehead against the top of Sam's head when he felt Sam's cock jerk between his cheeks, "Tease you for too long and _I'll _come before I get you in me."

Sam chuckled, a low rumble that vibrated through his entire being. "Best hurry up, then, or we're both gonna come before you get _fucked_."

Dean snorted and curled his fingers around Sam's cock, jerking Sam's length as he said, "Even though I'm bottoming for you _you're _still the one gettin' _fucked_, Sammy; _always_ you, baby brother."

Sam keened, pulse pounding in his ears as he worked through what Dean said. No matter what, Dean was in control, even with a cock in his ass, they did what _he_ wanted. Even though Dean was always concerned with his pleasure over Dean's own; he came _when_ and _how_ Dean chose.

He groaned and leant forward, attaching his mouth to the hollow at the base of Dean's throat, tongue following the dip before he sucked at the smooth skin.

"_Jesus_, Sammy," groaned Dean, sinking down on Sam's cock while his little brother was distracted with his neck. He smirked against the top of Sam's head and shifted over Sam's lap, muscles clenching around Sam as he reacquainted himself with Sam's dick.

Sam moaned, biting at Dean's skin at the tight fucking _heat _surrounding his cock. "_Fu-ck_!" he drawled, panting against Dean's neck as he fought the heat building low in his belly, focusing on the pitter-patter of rain pelting the body of the Impala. Pulling in slow, deep breaths as Dean settled over his lap.

"Yeah, _Sammy_, shit."

"Killin' me, De," grit Sam, whimpering when Dean rocked on his lap, muscles flexing all around his cock.

Dean rolled his hips again, arms shooting around Sam's neck when Sam pulled his hips back and snapped back in, cockhead sliding over his prostate before he slid in to the hilt.

Sammy mewled, cock jerking inside his brother when Dean squeezed his hips with his thighs, hard muscle cradling his body. He slid his hands down Dean's thighs, fingernails scratching little pink welts in their wake.

"God_damn_, De, fuckin' tight ass."

"Yeah? You fuckin' love my tight ass, love the way I clench around your cock, don't you, baby boy?" he said, lifting from Sam's dick and pressing his way back down, groan falling from his lips when Sam rubbed over that spot again.

"Hell _yes_. Love _everything_, Dean," moaned Sam in response, sliding his hands up Dean's muscled torso and curling his palms under Dean's jaw, mouth seeking and finding Dean's, tongue playing across his brother's lips before licking inside.

Dean groaned into their kiss, palms fitting over the back of Sam's skull as he took over their kiss, tongue plunging into Sam's mouth and rubbing against Sam's skilled tongue. He stilled on Sam's lap, only movement a bit of side-to-side rocking on Sam's cock, tongue massaging against Sam's.

"Fuckin' _move_!" growled Sam, fingers tightening under Dean's jaw as he pulled back from Dean's mouth and gasped.

"Am movin', baby," he moaned, smirking when Sam shivered at the endearment.

"_Damn_," cursed Sam, pressing his cheek to the side of Dean's neck and bringing his hands from Dean's face to Dean's back, palms cupping Dean's shoulder blades, "wanchu to move _more_."

Dean kept up with the slow circles of his hips, fingers clenching in Sam's hair and squeezing more rain out of the strands, water dripping down the column of Sam's neck. He ducked down and licked up the drops, soft tongue laving over the smooth skin of Sam's throat, teeth latching over Sam's pulse and sucking gently.

"_Dean_…"

"Yeah, Sammy?" he asked, sucking the wetness from the dip of Sam's collarbone.

"_Please_."

"Tell me, little brother," he husked, completely still on Sam's lap as he sucked away at Sammy's neck, sucking his way across Sam's throat, leaving a necklace of bruises, largest on the mound of cartilage of Sam's Adam's apple.

"Just fuckin' _ride me_, Dean, _move_. Do _something_, man. Wanna _come_," whimpered Sam, hips twitching when Dean clenched around him.

"Alright, Sammy. I'll give you what you want," he said with a smirk, nipping Sam's Adam's apple one last time before lifting from Sam's lap and pressing back down, wrenching a low moan from his baby brother's chest.

"_God_ yes, s'what I want," keened Sam, fingers gripping almost brusingly at Dean's shoulder blades.

Dean grinned wickedly, pressing his cheek to Sam's neck again as he rocked on Sam's cock, adding a swivel of his hips every other rise. He panted against Sam's sweat and rain-slick skin, sweat dripping from his own body, down the nape of his neck and rolling down his spine. He tightened around Sam, scrambling closer to his little brother, aching cock riding along Sam's abdomen, slip-sliding easily through the sweaty definition of muscle.

"You close, big brother?" asked Sam through clenched teeth, catching his lower lip between his teeth as his calves tensed, toes curling in his shoes as arousal burned through him, balls taut and jerking as Dean's muscles worked his cock.

"Hell yeah, baby boy," groaned Dean, one hand dropping from Sam's mussed hair to his blood-flushed cock, fingers playing over the head, slicking them with precome before he curled his fingers around his cock.

Sam looked down between their bellies and moaned at the sight of his big brother stripping his cock, eyes catching the slight glint of Dean's silver band as his fist worked along his length. His eyes traveled up Dean's belly to his chest, watching the way Dean's amulet bounced over Dean's collarbone as his brother rode his dick.

He groaned and leant forward, catching the horned amulet between his lips and sucking on it, eyes catching Dean's when he glanced up at Dean through his fringe. Dean's blown pupils making his breath hitch, stomach pooling with heat as his climax built.

"Fuck, Dean," mewled Sam around the amulet, grabbing Dean's hips and thrusting up into Dean, blood rushing in his ears, muffling the beat of the rain on the Impala.

"Jesus, Sam," groaned Dean, pressing his chest to Sam's and rolling his hips against his little brother's, letting Sam pace their sexing as he clenched around him. He tilted his head up and met Sam's mouth, catching the amulet against his tongue, twining his tongue with Sam's over and around the amulet.

He pressed his palm to the side of Sam's neck and felt the cord of muscle there tense. He smirked at his little brother and leant in and licked the shell of Sam's ear, tongue briefly dipping into the canal as he husked, "Gonna come for me, baby boy? Fill me with your load?"

Sam squeezed Dean's hips, his own working double time as he fucked into his big brother, cock fit to burst as heat traversed his body, centering in his belly and shooting out of his cock, emptying into Dean, filling him with hot spunk. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck! Dean!_"

Dean moaned, jerk of Sam's cock inside him as he came setting off his own release, cock spilling between their bellies as he groaned out his baby boy's name, teeth catching his lip as he rocked against Sam, last vestiges of his orgasm sputtering from his dick.

Sam let out a pitiful moan when Dean pulled off of him, dick jerking feebly when his big brother licked his belly clean. He savored the few moments that Dean leant against him, enjoying the warm heat of Dean on his lap before Dean complained about his little brother's load dripping from his ass.

Dean reached into the back and snatched up his wet t-shirt, wiping between his legs and cleaning up Sam's cock and tummy before chucking the shirt into the backseat again. He managed to wriggle back into his wet jeans and then he helped Sam back into his own denims.

He settled behind the wheel and looked to his little brother, eyebrow quirked as he caught the huge satisfied grin on Sammy's face. "What?"

Sam grinned even wider and leant across the bench seat and caught Dean's mouth in a chaste kiss, "Dude, I am _so _happy we got caught in the rain."


End file.
